


Find Me

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Emotional, Gender-neutral Reader, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of drugs, Murder Mystery, Other, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: You find Ren in a park by the university campus. You both take shelter from the rain and get talking.All the while, you have a funny feeling that something isn't quite right.[Written for the Shining Live event, Until the Rain Stops. It was my initial take on the cards just from their previews. I am aware that the event hasn't even started yet. I use their canon names in this despite them having character names.]
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the event in Shining Live, Until the Rain Stops. I know the event isn't even out yet but when I saw the event cards and heard the title, I got this idea. I can only say that I hope the event story doesn't turn out like this. This event reminds me of Masa and Myu's train event.
> 
> This is a little hard to explain. It takes places in the event universe, where Otoya, Ren, Syo, and the reader are in university. However, I didn't use the names the event gave the characters. For example, the character Ren plays is called "Renn". I didn't use the names because one, Reiji doesn't appear in this story so only Ren's name would be different than canon, and two, I don't know which other boys appear and thus, which other boys will get a character name. It would be odd, to me, if I used Renn but also used Otoya's regular name. So, I just used their canon names.
> 
> Made on 04/01/2020.

You didn’t make it a habit to be late but when your usual route to campus was cut off by construction, you could only check your phone in irritation. While you were sure installing streetlights was a good idea for the entire neighbourhood, the fact that they had to start the project on the one morning you were in a rush made you sigh. Warm weather meant that it was not only the spring season but also construction season. Pair that with the recent barrage of rainfall, it was shaping up to be one inconvenient semester.

Mentally adding on the extra minutes it would take to go around the construction area, you figured that you would still make it to class on time. But that didn’t mean the rain clouds would be so kind. They were dark and heavy, sitting low in the sky. You didn’t want to take the scenic route unless you were absolutely forced to.

There was one other option. There was a park across the street with walking paths that lead to campus through branching pathways. The walk was a longer one than your straight cut sidewalks which is why you never opted to choose it before. But the mature trees formed a canopy, offering to shield you if the clouds burst. In your haste this morning, you had forgotten an umbrella.

Wasting no more time, you made your choice. Crossing the street, you started down a pathway into the park. The cobblestone path was bumpy and uneven beneath your feet, covered in fallen leaves and needles. The scent of pine and rain intensified among the trees, sharp and damp. You were only able to catch glimpses of the sky if you tilted your head up. It remained as gray as ever and your feet quickened.

You heard the rain before you felt it. It came down on the leaves, filling the still air with dull noises. The path veered from a single lane into a clearing. There were benches, street lamps, and fountain. Trees had been strategically planted at the time of the park’s creation so they blended together as they aged, making a natural umbrella for you. They also provided a screen; you were only able to make out the road you were walking parallel to through the branches if you squinted. The rain picked up out of nowhere, coming down with enough force to make you duck under one of the trees on the edge of the clearing. 

Getting soaked would not only ruin your clothes but your mood for the day. You’d have to return home to change before attempting to make it to campus for a second time. Speaking of, you swung your backpack off to rifle through it, you were heading to a new building for the first time. You had printed off a map so now was as good as a time as ever to check it.

The paper crinkled as you held it, trying to make sense of it. It came from the university website, which likely meant it had the most convoluted directions possible. You flipped the map around in your hands, maybe you were holding it upside down and that’s why it didn’t make any sense. Droplets of rain made it through the leaves and dripped down onto your paper. You could feel the rain in your hair and on your shoulders, nothing more than misty drizzle. 

“Do you need some help?” The offer came from someone you didn’t know was there. Snapping your head up, you saw a stranger with kind eyes. He was referring to the map and you showed it to him, thankful for the help. “Where are you trying to go?”

Looking down, you pointed at the misshapen blob with your index finger. The map wasn’t exactly in high definition. “That one. It’s the first time I’ve had class in there since the semester started.” You shared the pointless piece of information with him about your life, not entirely sure why you did. Likely to fill the void as he examined the map. You had no idea where he came from, the park had been empty when you arrived. 

“You’ll want to take the right path,” he pointed across the clearing to your right, where the cobblestones bent back towards the street, “then keep going straight. The building will be on your left.” He gave you a smile and you felt a little silly asking for help. It sounded so easy to get there; you probably could have just figured it out yourself. The map was returned to your backpack, having served its purpose. 

“Thank you.” You genuinely meant it and hoped it showed on your face. When the man didn’t move, you waved your hand for him to come in closer. The downpour was still going strong and from the looks of it, he didn’t have an umbrella either. “It’s drier over here.” The wide span of the tree left plenty of room to stand and talk comfortably. “Are you going to campus too?”

He was about the right age to be a university student though he dressed up for it. He had a layered outfit one that had some obvious thought in it. It had accents of creams and oranges, matching well to his blond hair. With his height, it crossed your mind that he could have passed for a model. He certainly had the face for it, you could tell when he took you up on your offer and came closer.

Nodding, he spoke to the affirmative. “My classes aren’t until later, though. I was enjoying the fresh air when the rain caught me by surprise.” Some droplets must have landed on his head, you watched him shake it. His bangs were knocked loose in the process and he had to tuck them behind an ear. “I’m Ren, by the way.”

Names, you had forgotten to ask for his or introduce yourself. “I’m—" You stated your own name in a hurry, not wanting to be teased about not doing so in the first place. Ren seemed like the type who would, judging by the way his eyes narrowed in amusement and the corners of his lips twitched upwards. 

The rainfall played as background music, sounding like chimes. The worst of it must have passed as you peaked your head out from under the leafy canopy. The droplets that fell on your upturned face were barely a sprinkling, barely enough to wet your cheeks. You could walk in this for sure and, checking your phone’s clock again, still manage to get to your class on time. 

Turning, you waved again to Ren, who stayed put under the tree. “Well, I better get going.” Otherwise your class would start without you. It wouldn’t be so bad if your friends kept better notes. Last time you had missed a class, you had spent the better part of the day deciphering the notes. “Thanks again.” Before you walked away, you added on one more question. “Do you usually walk this way to get to campus?” 

Ren smiled. “I’m always here when it rains.”

Beating the clock, you arrived at your class with minutes to spare. The professor was already at the podium, setting up the notes for the upcoming lecture. You weaved your way through the crowd of students still mulling about the classroom until you made it to your regular spot. 

“I’m surprised you’re late.” Said good naturedly, it was the only greeting you got from Otoya, who was already in the seat beside yours. There was no doubt he would have saved it for you even if you were late and you were grateful. He was on his phone, only looking up to flash you a grin.

“It rained on my way here. I’m surprised you’re early.” Otoya was the type to sneak in after the lecture already started. You were convinced that he was the reason why lecture halls had a back entrance. You gave him a once over. His hair was damp, much more so than yours. “Did you get caught in the rain too?”

His fingers were flying across his phone, in the middle of sending a text. To who, you had no idea. “Soccer practice. It was before class and I had to shower after.” He shook his hair out; it wasn’t long enough to get in his eyes to bother him. “There’s a game coming up. Wanna come?” He sent his text and moved his attention to you. You fell into his trap by meeting his eyes, all big and shiny.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll come.” He perked at your answer. As long as he let you know in advance, it should be fine. Fun, even. “Did you see the construction they’re doing beside the park?” You shifted topics, still somewhat annoyed by the delay in your daily walk. Not entirely annoyed, though, since you did come across someone nice. “They’re installing streetlights or something?”

Otoya just shrugged as the professor began to speak into the microphone to start the lecture.

The construction was as slow as ever. On sunny days, you would pause and watch for a few moments. Pedestrians were barred from getting too close for their own safety with pylons but you could still observe what was going on. There were coloured markers on the ground, likely showing where the new streetlights were to be installed. They had started to dig up the ground by now, efficiently minimizing the impact on the locals. The actual streetlight themselves would likely show up before too long, a sight you would be glad to see.

It always had been a dark stretch of road, you supposed, thinking to yourself as you walked to campus. If you had the choice to be walking through the park at night or along a lit roadway, you knew that you would definitely choose the roadway.

On rainy days, you cut through the park. Now that you were looking for him, you saw Ren often time before he saw you. You were arriving earlier and earlier for these nonverbal, planned meetings. Neither of you said it out loud. But if it rained, he would be there and so would you.

Sometimes you’d sit on one of the benches, if the rain that day happened to be light and you got there early enough. If you got there late and it had been raining all day, water would be pooling on the benches so you stood. It didn’t matter to you either way.

Any topic that came up was discussed. The weather was a common starting point but you branched out. To classes, to your interests, to your future. Ren, you discovered, liked to speak about himself as length. He liked fashion, he liked to travel, he liked to get lost. His blue eyes sparkled when he mentioned that he used to model. You had to ask him twice if it was really true.

“It’s true. Can’t you tell?” His tongue poked out from between his teeth as he opened one side of his jacket up. You weren’t sure if you were feeling the heat in your face from letting your eyes drift down his figure or because the thought had initially crossed your mind when you met him. “Do you want to see more? I can take off my jacket.” An inadvertent yelp came from you as you insisted that no, he didn’t have to do that. You very much believed him. 

Talking with Ren was a delight. He was sure of himself but not self absorbed. He made you laugh, something he took pride in. Not that is was a difficult thing to do but he said he liked the sound of it. The park was always empty when the two of you met up so you could be as loud as you wanted. The construction crew beside you was louder anyways, with their digging machines.

Though it wasn’t your game, you invited Ren to Otoya’s soccer game anyways. “You should come. The only people I know are going to be out on the field.” Watching games was always more fun when you had friends to share them with.

It was the first time you saw Ren’s smile fall. “I’m flattered you would invite me but…” With a denial imminent, you made it easy on him and withdrew your invitation.

“That’s okay!” You said it a little too quickly, perhaps overstepping your friendship too soon. Without letting it get awkward, you brought up something else. The only thing that came to your ears was the rain and the grind of machines. “They sure are taking a long time to get those streetlights in, aren’t they?”

Somehow, that topic was worse.

“You’ve been coming to see me so often now. What am I, your boyfriend?” 

An unflattering sound left your mouth at that. It was higher than a squeak but not quite a squeal, you accused Ren of teasing you. “Teasing people isn’t nice, you know.” It brought a colour to your face, flushing light pink.

There was only a light rain today. It was misty, fog creeped through the trees. It made for unique scenery, spooky. It made you glad that you weren’t here alone. You sat on the benches today, set for a long conversation. Ren took the one opposite you, leaving you to face each other. He was set on provoking you today, asking all sorts of questions about your love life.

“Oh?” He had a smug grin on his face. “Could it be that you’ve never dated before?” That got you to shut up and look away in embarrassment. “Did I get it right?” 

You grumbled. “What’s wrong with that?” There were plenty of people who didn’t date until university, or even after. You had your studies to focus on, those were more important! Besides, you were waiting for the right person to come along. There was no rush, as far as you were concerned. Did Ren think differently? “What about you?” 

“Ah, ah,” he tutted, waggling a finger in the air, “we’re talking about you. What about those friends of yours?” Ren seemed interested in hearing about your going-on’s, even if he declined your previous offer to be a part of them.

Was he referring to Otoya and Syo? “They’re just friends.” It was true, you had been friends with those two since before university. They were loud and reckless but you balanced them out for most things. “Good friends.” They were dependable when it counted and made you smile. What more could you ask for in your friends?

Ren made a noise of disbelief and you stared at him. “Guys like that aren’t just friends with people like you.” What exactly did he mean by that? The confusion must have been obvious on your face, Ren chuckled. “Trust me.” He winked, as if that would suddenly clarify things. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” It was said with a smile because you were sure that he was trying to flirt. You had quickly learned that it came naturally to him. He joked and teased, all as light as the wind. He didn’t mean anything by it. Mostly. It gave you a sense of excitement, trying to keep up with his game. You crossed your legs and then uncrossed them, a nervous motion.

“What about a kiss? Have you done that?” He pushed further, making your excitement spike. It was flattering, in some regard, to be paid attention to like this. Your lack of response told Ren all he needed to know. When he grinned, you leaned over to nudge his shoulder away in a friendly manner. His body reacted, getting pushed back when your hand moved forward.

It was weird because you didn’t even feel his body under your fingers.

“Be honest, which one of us was the ace of that game?” It was a question that was posed to you by both Otoya and Syo since the end of their match and it was something you were trying to avoid answering. You were standing outside the stadium, ready to head home when this came up.

For one thing, they were both amazing players. You didn’t follow very much soccer, mainly only going to the games to support your friends, so you didn’t know a lot of the technical terms. What you did know, though, was that your team won and it was due to the duo you were speaking to.

“It’s gotta be me, right? I got the game winning goal!” Syo was standing tall in the aftermath of their victory. His words made Otoya puff his cheeks out and huff.

“That’s ‘cause I passed it to you!” The redhead was whining, it made you laugh. “And we only needed that one goal ‘cause I blocked that shot midway through.” Otoya was referring to when he dove in front of the net, providing a much-needed screen to avoid a disastrous goal. There was a thud that echoed throughout the field as the ball collided with Otoya’s side, making its way up to where you were sitting in the stands. He said he was fine but you suspected he was sore.

Syo hummed, head tilting to one side. “But scoring is a lot flashier than blocking.” He crossed his arms, nodding to himself. “So that makes me the ace!” Syo prompted you for an answer, likely looking for confirmation. 

“Why can’t you both be the ace? Twin aces!” You offered a compromise to the sparring players. It was one they thought about before agreeing, much to your relief. Now, you were able to finally make your way home. “I’m going to head out. I’ll be seeing you guys later.” 

The next time in rained was later in the week. Since your normal route was still cordoned off, you chose to walk through the park again. You may have been partially motivated by the thought of seeing Ren again though to tried to push those thoughts away. It was illogical to be so taken by someone you had only met a handful of times. He was friendly and you liked that, that was all.

You did bring an umbrella again. It was your usual accompaniment through the park. The rainy season was still some weeks away but you watched the weather diligently and always remembered to bring one. Except for that one day, of course, but it was an outlier. It was a clear vinyl one, the kind that could be bought anywhere. You twirled it, watching the raindrops fly off the ends.

You approached the clearing, the same one that you met Ren in last time. But you didn’t see him. You loitered around the area. There was still over an hour before your class, having anticipated some conversation like the previous time you had left early. It did only happen once, you supposed, wandering over to the old fountain. You shouldn’t have expected to run into him again so easily. Even if he didn’t attend the soccer game the night before, you wanted to update him and tell him the highlights.

Standing in front of it, you watched the rain fall into the water. They disturbed the surface, ripples spread out from every drop. The wind picked up, splotches of green were reflected in the water and blurred as the trees shook. A splash of orange stood out.

“You’re back.” He approached you just as silently as the first time, out of thin air. Your eyes widened, one part relieved to run into him again and one part startled. Facing him, you couldn’t help the gasp that left your lips. All thoughts of the game left your head.

“You’re soaked!” With no umbrella, he was drenched from head to toe. His coat clung to his body, shirt sticking impossibly tighter. The rain darkened the colour of his sweater, turning it from a mild to a mustard yellow. The white collar poking up around his neck was about as clear as your umbrella. Blond hair stuck to his face, nearly covering one of his eyes. The entire time, you could only wonder why he wasn’t making an attempt to cover himself.

There was no protection standing in the middle of the park. Stepping up towards him, you raised your umbrella to try to cover you both. You were sure the rain was hitting your backpack but you didn’t pay it any mind. Ren must be freezing. You made no move to touch him but your eyes flicked around his face.

He didn’t seem as vibrant as before. His colour was gone. His cheeks were hollow, mouth barely moving. “It’s raining.” A flat declaration.

He looked like he was crying.

There were a flurry of shouts coming from the street, right next to the park.

Otoya was, unsurprisingly, very sore. It was two days after the game. He babied the side that got hit with the ball. His hip was bruised beyond belief, you’d know because he decided to show you without warning. The skin was reddened with hints of black already coming through. It was undeniably painful to look at and must have felt even worse. You met him in one of the cafeterias on campus. Though the chairs were plastic and hard, Otoya said he could bare it as long as he was eating. 

You could only watch as he shoved slices of pizza in his mouth. It was mildly disgusting; the grease was dripping off the crust and staining the paper plate it was served on. Napkins were scattered in front of him, complementary with each slice of pizza. “Are you sure you should be eating that?” It wasn’t often you turned your nose up at food but that pizza was more melted cheese than food.

“I’m injured, it’s comfort food.” You rolled your eyes at Otoya’s explanation. Let him do what he wants. At least you weren’t the one who was fetching him the food. That duty fell to Syo and he only agreed to do it since Otoya was the one paying. 

Wanting to pay attention to literally anything else other than the sight in front of you, you scanned the cafeteria lazily. It was nearly full; the student body was abuzz about something. Constant whispers made their way to your ears though you couldn’t make out any proper words. It was likely something to do with a celebrity or whatever, you ignored it.

When Syo returned to the table with three slices of pizza, you brought your attention back to your friends. Otoya’s hands were already getting grabby, reaching for the pizza. Syo passed him two of the slices and his student card, Otoya protested.

“I want all three!” It was amazing how Otoya could whine with pizza stuffed in his mouth. You leaned forward on the table, putting your head in one of your hands. This was bound to get interesting. 

“No way, you’ve already had enough. This one’s for me.” Picking his slice up, Syo already chomped down on the end. As he pulled away, strings of cheese connected him to the slice. “And ‘sides, I had’ta get up. ‘S my fee.” Half of the slice was already gone, Syo choked it down, fending off Otoya’s greedy hands. Gulping it down, he dragged the back of his hand over his mouth. It made you pick up one of the forgotten napkins on the table and sent it Syo’s way.

Looking at the two in front of you, you were pretty much reaffirmed in the belief that these two were just your friends. Not that there was anything wrong with that. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

Compared to Syo’s speedy eating, Otoya slowed right down. He moped over the lost third slice, only nibbling the slice he had in his hands at the moment. “My pizza…” His eyes watered with fake tears.

Once Syo’s face was cleaned properly, he declared he brought news as well as pizza. “Did you hear what they found beside the park where they’re working? Everyone’s been talking ‘bout it.” He said he overheard it standing in the lineup to pay for the pizza.

“What did they find?” You took the gossip bait and spoke up for both you and Otoya, who was still looking at Syo with teary eyes. The look on Syo’s face reminded you of a cat that got the canary.

“Human bones.” That jolted you out of your easygoing mood real quick. The same thing happened to Otoya, whose tears mysteriously disappeared. “I think the count is up to two bodies so far but they say there’s more.” You didn’t like the sound of that at all. It made your stomach twist in the worst way. Otoya’s pizza was dropped in favour of his phone.

“Are they sure…?” Your head nearly slipped out of your hand. The disbelief was clear in your voice, you dropped it low. Things like that didn’t just happen. It made your skin prickle and you suddenly had an urge to take a shower. “I mean, do they know what happened?” Whatever it was, it reeked of a crime. The whispers around you suddenly made much more sense and words like murder were being floated around. 

“I don’t know all of the details,” Syo mentioned how he didn’t know what was true and what was made up because it sounded good anyways, “but I heard that that they used to be students here. I think they were killed over a love triangle thing? Or would that make it a square…?” 

As Syo was mentally counting the many sides a relationship could have in his head, Otoya held his phone out. “Look, look, it’s true.” You and Syo leaned over the table to get a better look at the screen. It was an article from the local newspaper, dated today. You could barely make out the headline before Otoya turned his phone back to himself. He used a finger to scroll down. “They suspect the bodies belong to some male students that went missing a few years ago.”

“But does it say why they were killed?” Syo craned his neck to try to read the article on Otoya’s screen while you leaned back in your seat to try to come to terms with this new information. It was extremely unsettling, you nearly walked through that park everyday now. To think that something as simple as putting in some streetlights would uncover such a nasty plot. 

“Something to do with a misconception, I think.” Otoya’s eyes were going side to side continuously, rapidly reading the lines of the news article. “The guy thought,” at which Syo interrupted and asked if Otoya meant the murderer and Otoya said yes, “he thought that his girlfriend was cheating on him with these guys. So, he killed them.” 

“That’s messed up.” Dazed, Syo sat back down in his seat. He seemed solemn, quieting down for once. “That’s real messed up. Was he high when he did it?” 

It took Otoya a moment to answer, scrolling down to the bottom of the article. “Mm, doesn’t say.” It didn’t reassure you in the slightest. While this was a hot piece of gossip at the moment, you were starting to feel sick. The fact that you had been watching your friends eat straight up grease before hearings this news definitely didn’t help. “Oh, it does talk about the victims. One was an older guy. Another was a model. Then—"

“Wait, a model?” Your attention was suddenly grabbed, pulling you back into the discussion. “Was that what you said?” Only one person sprang to mind, your only association with that word was Ren. “Who was the model?” Why did you ask that question?

Using two fingers, Otoya blew up an image on his phone. He brought the screen to his face, likely reading smaller text. “The model was a guy called Ren Jingu— Where are you going!?” Otoya’s shout followed you as you ran out of the cafeteria. 

Something wasn’t right. You knew that from the start and yet you didn’t think too hard about it. Ren was nice to talk to. He was friendly. He asked about your hobbies and friends. He gave you advice about your classes. 

But then you really thought about it. Ren contradicted himself. He only asked about your future but brushed off your attempts to ask about his. You never saw him on campus. He was always in the same clothes. He was always in the rain.

Your lungs burned when you arrived at the crime scene. You had sprinted all the way there in the pouring rain, forgetting everything but the clothes on your back. The pylons that once blocked the street had turned into police tape. There were multiple cruisers with their lights flashing. There were tents set up in the middle of the road, with only one being off to the side. Professionals darted between the tents. The construction equipment was on the opposite side of the road, likely not to be used anytime soon.

There was a crowd, you weren’t the only one to show up. The whispers were louder here. They spoke of terrible murders and of students going missing. The wet pavement made their words echo around you. The constricted feeling around your heart grew, threatening to make you sick.

Apparently, the past murders were the reason they were installing streetlights here in the first place. It was too dark of a stretch of road, some of the victims were suspected to have gotten ambushed walking late at night here. It was only sheer luck that they found the bodies in the first place. There had been so much rain lately, the dirt was unstable. A controlled mudslide revealed the bones and the site had been shut down since.

Sorrow. That’s what took hold of you. The more you listened, the more upset you got. By now, the rain had drenched you completely. Your hair was plastered to your head, your feet squished in your shoes. It would be a miracle if your phone survived this. The only reason you had it with you was because it had been in your pocket when you ran off. 

But you weren’t thinking about your phone or the creeping cold around you. You were thinking of Ren.

In a world of grays, a light flashed in the corner of your eye. It came from the park, where you swore you saw someone standing in the trees.

Breaking away from the crowd, you ran towards the shadow. Even if you were chasing a ghost, you wanted closure. You wanted to ask for yourself. If you could see Ren one last time, that would be enough.

The cobblestone paths were slippery, nearly making you fall more than once. It didn’t help that they were uneven at best. Breaking into the well-known clearing, you scanned the area and Ren wasn’t even trying to hide.

He got the first word in. “Are you mad?” 

Mad? Were you mad? No, not by a long shot. The tears pricked at your eyes as you took him in. His clothes were ripped and bloody, hair messed up. He had a black eye and a split lip and you couldn’t tell what else cause your tears overflowed. He must have gone through hell before he died. Your hands couldn’t wipe the snot leaking out of your nose fast enough and even then, you had nowhere to put it. A sob heaved its way out of your chest, hiccupping. 

You couldn’t get the words out as more thoughts leaked into your head. He died over a miscommunication. He died because someone got jealous. He died for nothing. It was preventable. That was the part that got you. It was a tragic situation that could have been avoided. It made you want to scream.

Using actions instead of words, you shook your head. There were a number of feelings swirling inside you; grief, sadness, loneliness. You tasted salt as your tears ran into your mouth. Your vision refused to clear, painting Ren in a blurry image. “I’m sorry,” were the words that you finally croaked out. Ren had been so kind to you and all this time, you never knew.

That seemed to surprise him, expression turning stunned before settling on a mildly content smile. You could hear him exhale slowly, building up to something. “I don’t know how much time I’ve got left. This may sound selfish of me but,” one of his hands came up to rub the back of his neck, “would you spend my last days with me?”

Your reply was immediate, though garbled. “Every last one.”

Just like he had done with you, you’d keep him company until the rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, putting a mystery plot together in a few hours does not make for a good time. I wanted to finish it before the event story came out. I really should have started yesterday but I was busy. So, this may seem a little rushed since I was putting things together with the clock ticking down on me. Also, I ordinarily write things from start to finish. But I didn't for this story, for whatever reason, which makes me think that some parts didn't come through as clearly.
> 
> I also wanted to try writing a bit more "realistically" than I usually do (aka everything isn't super happy fun times like in canon). Should I have been playing with my writing style while I was up against the clock? Debatable...
> 
> Also I have been straining over this for about 9 hours now and just wanna finish it so I'll take responsibility if it's messier with typos than normal.


End file.
